How to chase away the cold
by InsaneDutchGirl
Summary: Mikey notices how his family is falling apart after the Kraang invation. What he doesn't notice is that in the worry for his family, he isn't taking care of himself either. Luckily there are always ways to chase away the cold.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't have any inspiration for my chapter stories and I just watched 'Buried Secrets' so I thought a cute little one-shot would be nice. It's a Mikey/Leo brotherly fluff so enjoy **

**Disclaimer: never did, never will own TMNT. It just ain't happening.**

I'm sitting here for quite some time now. 5 minutes, I think so that must be a new record. I've been running through the woods for 2 hours straight, getting rid of some excess energy, like April told me I had to do. I don't blame her she did. I tried to cheer her up but I guess she's still too upset about everything that happened with her mom. She didn't yell at me this time, like she did when I attacked the woman-Kraang-thing, but being send out still kinda hurts. I just don't like seeing her sad is all.

I look over towards the house. The lights are on already because it's getting dark soon. On one hand I feel like getting inside and being with the rest of the guys. Getting myself warmed up and all and watch some episodes of my new favourite tv-show. On the other hand I know things won't turn out that way if I go in. Everyone is just too tense lately. Sure Leo's getting better now which has turned up the mood a couple of notches. But now he isn't getting back to his full potential, it's like they're gonna give up on him again. Well, not Raph, but Leo himself especially.

Raph is only worried about Leo not getting better fast enough and keeps training him non-stop. I hardly see him anymore or get to hang out with him. Casey and Donnie are only showing up and are practically fighting over April. And if Don isn't doing that, he's sitting in his make-shift lab in the barn, telling me to back off before I can break something. And now with April being all depressed, I'm wondering who _does_ keep the mood up. Who takes care of everyone and who doesn't lose faith in Master Splinter; because I know he will come back eventually. The thing is, apparently I can't do all those things. Because whenever I try, I get shouted at.

I take a deep breath and wiggle my legs which are getting numb from the cold. I grip the branch I'm sitting on a little tighter and turn my head away from the farmhouse. I want to stop thinking about it. I think of climbing down the oak tree I'm sitting in but I'm tired. Maybe after resting here for a little while longer I can track back towards the house. It's probably a fifteen minute walk, even when running as the tree is on some higher ground. That's why I can see the lights still.

I shiver a little and wish that I had thought of bringing one of the old coats with me. It's getting winter already and we even had some snowfall. Not that much but the cold is certainly there. I'm dozing of a little, enjoying the scenery which I normally don't even notice because of being so hyper all the time. Maybe that run really was a good idea after all.

"Mikey!"

I look down but don't see anyone. For a moment I'm puzzled but then I recognize my eldest brother's changed voice. I'll need some time to get used to that. I don't call back and wait for Leo to come into view. Better give him a nice scare. The opportunity is just too perfect.

"Mikey, come on! Dinner's ready!"

Psh, liar. I'm the one making dinner every evening. He's just saying that so I'll come running towards him. I'm sorry to disappoint you big brother, but I'm not that easy. Dr. Prankenstein is back in the business.

When I see him coming out of the bushes, I climb the branches above the one I've been sitting on. I try to get to the far end and then let go. I let myself fall and land with a loud: "BOOYAKASHA!"

Leo takes a few clumsy steps backwards and falls with a surprised cry. I laugh in his face but as soon as I see him gripping his leg, my smile falls.

"I'm sorry, Leo," I say, taking his outstretched hand to haul him up. He looks at me sternly but doesn't say anything when I grab his crutch for him. He wipes the snow of his coat and again I realize how stupid it was of me not to bring one. I look up at him sheepishly but he doesn't look back. He never really does. The only thing he seems to be good at lately is sulking. Not that it wouldn't be expected from him. He went through a lot. I wish I could take his problems away from him though.

We walk in silence for a while, giving me the time to think. I can't believe how tired and low-tastic I feel right now that I actually _think._ I mean, I can do it but it isn't one of my strong suits. I like to fantasize more.

"Hey, Leo?" I ask tentatively. I'm not sure if he's still angry with me.

"Yeah?" Okay, that doesn't sound angry. Good. It doesn't get me any further if I'm going to ask this if he'll only yell back at me again.

"What can I do, you know, to make you guys feel better and all?"

He stops short and turns around to look at me. I've been walking behind him as he's still a bit slow sometimes and I don't want him to have to keep up with me. He's that stubborn and it doesn't make his recovering any easier. Raph's pushing him enough already.

"What do you mean, Mikey? Nothing's wrong."

And the strange thing is, he really does sound surprised. Didn't he notice anything lately? Nothing strange? I mean, they all have changed. Every family member I've still left has changed. Including Leo, so maybe that's why he didn't catch it.

"But there is," I reply. "Donnie and Casey are fighting over April all the time, Raph's brooding or training, you hardly talk anymore and now April's all moody too. I just don't know how I can cheer everyone up anymore."

I turn my head up slowly, staring right into Leo's sea blue eyes. His eyes which are full of doubt, pain and darkness lately, are looking back at me. I wish I could turn on a light there already. It's what I always do when there's darkness. Light chases it away, you know.

"You don't have to worry about that. Everything's going to be fine soon," Leo says, turning around again. Normally these words alone would calm me down. Leo's the leader after all, and he knows what he's talking about. But the way he says it, I just don't feel comforted. It's exactly the opposite.

I walk after Leo again, not knowing what to say next. It's only after I start moving that I feel a spell of dizziness coming up. I stumble a little and fall into the snow. Immediately shivers run up and down my spine and I notice how the snow feels almost burning against my skin. I try to get up but the head rush won't lie down yet.

A hand is laid on my shoulder but I don't look up in fear of upsetting my poor head more.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear Leo ask me. I nod my head slightly and try to stand up again. My knees feel weak though and I can hardly stay upright. I take a step and fall down again. What's happening to me?

"Mikey, listen to me. I want you to lay down, alright?"

I nod and sit against a tree trunk standing along the path we were walking on. Leo comes to sit in front of me and looks me in my eyes. A hand moves towards my forehead and because of the blurriness that is my sight, I flinch away. Leo is persistent though, and places his hand on my skin.

When he does, he sighs and takes of his coat, putting it around my shoulders. I look up at him, confused mostly. Not because he just gives me his coat only because I'm a little dizzy, but because I can hardly feel the fabric touching my skin.

"You're ice cold, Mikey," Leo explains. "How long have you been outside, anyways?"

"Three 'ours," I slur. Gees, I can't even talk right now? "I ran for two'f them tho."

I can't hear what Leo says after that but I can see how he pulls his T-phone out of the coat's pocket. The conversation with Raph is brief and when Leo is done, he quickly comes to sit next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Raph will be here soon, okay," he tells me. "You just have to stay awake till he is here."

I nod but my eyes keep drooping. It can't take Raph more than ten minutes to get here. The problem is that I don't know how long I can stay awake. Now I'm sitting instead of moving, the tiredness and cold are really setting in. I wonder how I didn't feel like this a few minutes ago. Sure I was cold but now I can hardly feel that anymore. There's only the fogginess inside my head.

"Aren' you col' now, 'eo?" I wince at how that sentence came out. Luckily Leo still gets what I'm saying though.

"No, I'll be okay. I haven't been out as long as you have so I'll be just fine. We need to wait for Raph though because I can't carry you."

I want to protest and walk myself. However, I can hardly move my head, let alone get my legs under me properly. Maybe a ride isn't that bad after all.

I'm getting drowsy again and close my eyes for a second. Leo taps my cheek when I do though. Why can't I sleep? Raph's getting here right? So it doesn't matter if I'm sleeping or not. Again Leo's hand is placed on my face and this time he pulls it away fast.

"You're getting worse," he mutters under his breath. I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear that or not but it doesn't make me feel comfortable at all. "How are you getting worse so fast?"

Now I know it isn't meant for me because Leo understands I can't answer that question. Only Donnie can and he isn't here right now.

I'm not shivering but I still feel uncomfortable. I move a little closer to my older brother and he lets me snuggle. He pats my head repeatedly which makes me want to cheer. It's been too long since any of my brothers had sat with me like this. They're not really into all the physical contact and stuff but they know I am. That's why they do it only when I'm upset or hurt or when I'm just alone with one of my brothers.

When I'm about to fall asleep, Raph finally comes running into us. He talks some with Leo and then carefully lifts me up by my arms. I try to remain steady but my legs feel like they're made of gelatin. Leo is there to support me though and helps me to climb on the back of my strongest brother.

When my two older brothers start moving, I lay my head down on Raph's shoulder and smile. Time for some sleep now I know my big bro's are taking care of me.

**Okay there will be another chapter after this or maybe even more if I feel like it. I just hadn't anticipated on this one-shot being this long and I kind of ran out of time. So maybe review on this and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I guess tomorrow. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I just don't know what to say. Thank you all so much for favouriting and following. I never thought this story would be liked so much so thanks. Especially for everyone who was so kind to leave a review for me. You're with too much to all name you right now but you know who you are ;)**

**But yeah, thanks again and please enjoy this new chapter. By the way, because there are apparently a lot of people who like this idea and the brotherly fluff, I'll try and make this story a bit longer than the original idea. I'm just not sure how yet. **

My head is pounding badly and I feel way too hot. There is something pressing on my chest and it's hard to take a good breath. I move a little but the tightness doesn't leave. The movements only let me know how much my whole body aches and that I should try to stay as still as I can manage.

I try to take a deep breath but I'm not ready for what happens next. My throat starts itching and immediately I start coughing like crazy. I can't stop and tears spring to my eyes. This hurts so bad. It's like having my shell knocked lose all over again and maybe even worse because now my head starts to send flashes of pain through my skull.

Suddenly I feel someone picking me up carefully. My upper body is lifted into a sitting position and leaned on another plastron. The coughing finally stops after a couple of minutes and I also notice how it is easier to breathe when sitting up. A cool edge is pressed on my lips and although I can't see what it is because my eyes are still closed, I open my mouth immediately and gulp down the fresh water inside the glass.

When I'm done I start whimpering. I want more. It was so nice and cold and it soothed my throat. I open my eyes and look up at my purple-clad brother.

"More," I croak which is for me another sign that I need much more water to feel better. Donnie shakes his head though and puts the glass on the bedside table. How mean, I can't even have something to drink?!

"You can't have any more Mikey," I hear from a voice behind me. I didn't know which person it was that I was using as a pillow but now that he has spoken, I know it is Leo. "You'll throw up if you have too much. Maybe we can give you some later, alright?"

I nod because I don't trust my own voice right now. I close my eyes again and bury into my oldest brothers arms. I feel terrible.

"I'm going back to bed alright?" I hear Donnie say. "I think he'll be okay for now as it hasn't been that long since I gave him the antibiotics for tonight."

I think Leo nods and I continue to listen to Donnie walking upstairs. Finally the dude is using his bed instead of a desk. Is it that hard to use furniture for their right purpose? Especially if you are as smart as Don.

Wait, upstairs? But I thought I was in one of the bedrooms. I open my eyes again and take a better look around this time. It's hard to focus but after a second or two, I recognize it's Leo's room. He got the bedroom downstairs because of his bad leg. It was just logical for him to get it. What I don't understand is why I'm here. And why I feel like I'm in a sauna after eating a molding pizza and pounding my head with a hammer.

"Leo?" I ask, testing my throat at the same time. It works a bit better. "What's going on?"

My older brother quietly shifts me in his arms so he can look at my face a bit better. He pulls the blankets around my body a bit upward as I begin to shiver, which I don't understand as I'm sure it's over a hundred degrees in here.

"You remember when I found you in the forest? You were wandering there without a coat or anything," Leo tells me.

"Yeah, I remember. You and Raph brought me home."

Leo nods and this time I can feel it clearly because his head is on top of mine. His arms are wrapped around me, one hand going up and down my arm while the other holds up the blanket. I'm not entirely lying down which keeps me from breaking out into another coughing fit.

"When we got back to the farmhouse you were sleeping. You were so cold we couldn't get you to wake back up and we had to get you warm immediately. The three of us had to bathe you for a good three hours to get your body back on the right temperature without you going into shock. In the meantime Casey set up some heathers around my bed so the room would be warm for you."

I look around and see there are indeed heathers around the bed. They aren't on however. Leo must notice my confusion at that as he goes into explaining again.

"After being back on temperature, you stayed out for another fifteen hours. You got sick and had high fevers. You've been awake before but weren't coherent because of the illness and you had fever dreams constantly. According to Donnie the virus is in your chest but you aren't having pneumonia. He told us your asthma (A/N a lot of writers mention Mikey with asthma so is that alright?) causes a more sever reaction though. That's why you're having trouble with breathing."

I inwardly curse my stupid asthma. I used to have breathing issues as a kid and apparently that had been asthma. Sensei helped me get over it though with breathing exercises. That doesn't make a difference when it comes to getting sick though. When I'm sick, it always has something to do with my lungs or throat.

"Why am I in your room, Leo?" I ask next, just because I can't figure that part out really.

"It was easier for Don if you would just be on the first floor so during the day you would be easy to reach. It was also nice for the person who would watch over you that day that they could get to the kitchen and stuff more easily. And at night I could take care of you."

I smile. So everyone's been here with me at some point. And Leo's been staying here over night too. And the way he's treating me now, as if I'm made of glass, it's just like the old Leo would do. The older brother who didn't get beaten up. The older brother who didn't lose his father. The older brother who didn't budge under the burden of being a leader. The older brother I had when our eyes hadn't seen anything but the sewers. When our lives only consisted of having each other's backs at all times. When the enemies hadn't been more than the monsters under our beds or an angry Splinter punishing us for doing something bad.

I'm getting a bit tired again and nuzzle my face into my older brothers arm. He quickly pulls it away though which makes me whimper. Why did he do that? I look up at him with glassy eyes and guilt immediately floods his own.

"I'm sorry little brother. The heat just scared me is all. I'm going to get something to bring down your fever alright? I don't want you to black out again," the last thing is more to himself than to me but I wonder what he means with _again._ Was I really that bad before?

I'm gently laid down in the bed, covers pulled up to my chin and a sweet smile directed towards me. If I didn't feel so horrible right now, I would totally soak up all the attention Leo's giving me. I start shivering again without the warm body of my blue-clad older brother. Still I don't get why I'm shaking this badly when Leo just told me he was surprised by the heat I was giving off. Can't my body just decide how to feel?

The door opens and Leo quickly sits beside my bed. He pulls me up as my whole body is too shaky and weak to do it myself. He bends my head slightly backwards and presses another glass of water against my lips. I don't drink as fast as last time but relish the sweet taste. I'm sure Leo put some lime in it because there is some kind of flavour. I want to thank him for it but before I can do that, a cloth soaked in water is pressed against my head.

I can't help but close my eyes in a bliss, quietly sighing. My head calms and because I had something to drink, my throat stops hurting as much as well.

Leo stays at my side that night, dousing my warm skin with cold water and whispering Japanese words of comfort into my ear. His soft touches and gentle voice remind me of years of sickness and being scared after a bad nightmare. I always had my family surrounding me to make me feel better and now I know that never changed.

For the first time in months; for the first time ever since Leo was thrown through that window, I can sleep soundly again. Knowing that my big brother is next to me.

**So that was it for now. I still don't know how long I'll be able to stretch this thing but I hope you guys will want to stick with me till the end ;). Please tell me if there's anything you would like me to add to this or if you want me to do something better. There's enough room for input because I've no idea where I want to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone coming up with ideas for me or just leaving a review to make me happy :D You're amazing! I think I know how I want this story to go which means it will be around eight chapters long, give or take. **

**And sorry for not updating as often as I used to but my teachers decided to take away any free time and imagination I've left. They're so mean **

**Enjoy!**

The next time I wake up Leo isn't in the room anymore. My vision is a bit blurry and I decide to quickly close my eyes again before I get dizzy. My head is kinda fragile right now and will start pounding any minute if I'm not being careful.

So I just lay in bed and listen around for any indication of time. I hear some stumbling on the hallway but before I can shift my focus to the outside noises, a loud snore sounds through my room. There's only one person on this entire planet who can breathe more heavily than my older brother and that's Casey. I peek through the lids of my eyes and see the guy slumped into an old chair in the corner of my room.

I can't help but snicker a little which immediately sends me into a coughing fit. I try to stifle them as to not wake Case up but they only get worse. My throat aches badly and every time I try to draw a breath, I cough it back out. I put my arms under me in an attempt to sit up when I feel a hesitant hand helping me by pulling at my shoulder forcefully. When I'm sat up the coughs slow down a little but don't vanish completely yet. I look up into Casey's eyes, pleading him to do something. He stands up however and runs out of the room.

I want to cry and curl up. I want to shout for help. I want a glass of water. I want to stop coughing. I just want to _breathe_. My throat feels like it's slipping closed and my head starts to feel fuzzy again. Better than the headaches I had before though. But that thought doesn't stick around when my chest tightens and my whole body screams for the air I can't get into my system.

And then there's Donnie. He runs towards me and holds something to my mouth. I try to get away from it as it's already hard enough for me to breathe, thank you very much. He keeps insisting though and only when the plastic is actually in my mouth, I feel how the gassy whatchamacallit opens my airways. After only two puffs I feel ten tons lighter and gulp in the oxygen I've missed so much. Donnie makes me take one more and then sits back, giving me some space.

I give him an appreciative smile when I notice the other person in the room. Casey is basically standing on top of Don, looking at me with something like…. No that's insane. The great Casey Jones is never worried. That wouldn't make any sense.

My older brother pats my head softly before giving me another glass of water to drink. My hands are shaking even worse than before so he holds the glass up for me. I hate feeling so weak but I'm glad my brothers are here taking care of me. I'm not one to waste the rare affection they're giving me now.

"Thanks for calling me so quickly, Case," Donnie says while standing up. "This was bad. Luckily you and April got to buy those inhalers or we would've been in some deep trouble."

Casey claps my brother on his shoulder and mutters "No prob" when Donnie walks past him. When did they actually start communicating without throwing bad puns towards each other?

"Call me when you need me okay? I'll take shift within two hours anyway." And now Don's acting nice too? Suggesting to babysit me for a longer time while he could be hanging out with April?

With that my immediate older brother leaves me alone with the black-haired human. He looks down at me with some kind of glint in his eyes. I just know it can't be worry, it _can't._ But what else can it be?

"'re you 'kay, Casey?" I rasp, cursing myself for slurring my words again. I love talking and it gets annoying when I can't even do that simple thing anymore. I mean, I couldn't even breathe a few seconds ago! At least let me maintain my voice.

Case sits down in his chair again, staring at me intently while shaking his head. "You almost kicked the bucket and yer askin' me if I'm alright?"

I snort at his comment when an uneasy feeling creeps inside my stomach. It sure felt like dying. I try a few breaths and feel my chest hurting a bit at that. It really felt like dying. I grimace slightly at the thought and try to clear my head a little. I'm sure I still have a fever or I wouldn't feel so lightheaded right now. I'm rather cold now though but there's still a cold cloth on my forehead which must mean I'm warmer than usual. I hate how fevers can make you feel hot and cold at the same time.

"Stop lookin' like a drama queen, dude. Ya didn't really almost die," Casey laughs thinking the uncomfortable look on my face is me being afraid. He quickly quiets down though when I'm not laughing along with him.

"You feelin' alright Mike? Does yer chest hurt or ya feel tight when breathin'?"

I turn my head towards the boy in front of me and open my eyes again. It's kinda uncomfortable being in the same room with someone I don't know that long while being sick like a dog. But on the other hand he's been fighting alongside me and he's Raph's best friend for a reason.

"Since when do you know so much about dying?" I ask him, thanking God silently for being able to talk normally again.

Casey's eyes turn away from mine and I have the feeling I've said something very wrong.

"My sister's got it too. Asthma, I mean," he eventually says. "I've seen her strugglin' ta breathe pretty often. I know it sucks."

I ponder over his words for a while. So maybe he really didn't look concerned just a while ago. He was scared. Casey Jones was actually afraid. If it wasn't for the fact that he just practically saved my life (I don't care what he says I know I could've died) I would've teased him so bad.

I look up at the other boy in the room and see his eyes back the way they used to be. I'm not asking further on the subject, just because I know how much the loss of his family is actually hurting the guy. He doesn't need any reminders of that. So that's why I decide to throw the discussion into a completely different direction.

"Since when did you and Donnie get along?"

His head turns back towards me again and I see the surprise on his face. Didn't he notice the way they were treating each other a few days ago? Seriously, why is it only me who sees these kind of things! Leo never detected any problems either and he's the high and mighty, number one ninja student and all.

"I don't know. He's a good guy, I guess," Casey nervously replies. I guess this conversation is getting a bit awkward for him. He isn't really one to praise people other than himself after all. And maybe April.

"Yeah he is," I say. "Just… I don't know. Be nicer to him. Stop bullying him because it's annoying."

I'm not sure if this is the right thing to say but I'm like terribly sick and this headache which just decided to dance around my head is getting on my nerves. A yawn escapes my lips and I wonder how I got so tired all of the sudden. I haven't been awake for that long. I'm glad I got to say this thing and get that fighting which was going on between the two of them out of the way though. Better to get this family back together as soon as possible now Leo already knows how I feel about it anyway.

"Uhm, yes Mike. Sure thing."

I'm so tired I can't hear the uncertainty in his voice. The only thing I can think about is 'good, one down. Now the rest of the family.' But that's immediately the last thing as I slip into a fitful sleep again, not wondering if fixing a family is really this simple.

**So this is Casey. Sort of. Maybe. A little. If you squint and stand upside down after going into a ferry wheel a hundred times. Then it might. **

**Okay so I know this is bad but at least I tried. There isn't really I ff class you can take so I'm just going with the trial and error thing for now. So yell at me, flame me, or give me some sweet and kind reviews telling me gently how much I failed. Or you can just give me constructive criticism which will really help because I'll **_**have**_** to improve my writing. **

**So thanks for reading this rubbish and hopefully no one will unfollow or unfavourite me because of this. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And another chapter story being updated. I'm so on fire today! Again I hope everyone likes it and if there's anything you want to say, send me a nice review cuss they make me super happy and stuff. **

I wake up from a hand softly tapping my cheek and a few whispered words I can't really make out. When I open my eyes my vision is blocked by a blurry green face with a purple mask. I smile up at my older brother who I haven't seen this excited in a very long time.

"Hey little bro, how are you doing," he asks me with a light tone. I wonder what made him so happy. Did April finally kiss him or something? It could be as it would also explain why Don and Casey aren't fighting anymore.

"Better I guess," I say, wincing at how bad my throat hurts. Donnie's smile diminishes a bit as he narrows his eyes. He doesn't say a word while he grabs a glass of water and some pills from the bedside table. He helps me to swallow them and drink the water. It's embarrassing how weak I am. But if I have to believe my brothers I've been much worse. Not that I can imagine that because everything aches and I still feel hot and cold at the same time. My throat and chest are killing me and if it's quiet in the room, I can hear a bit of a whistle when I breathe.

When I'm done taking the pills Don is smiling like a madman again. What's that dude grinning about? I give him a nervous look which he replies by turning the corners of his mouth even more upwards.

"I think I have something to cheer you up, Mikey," Donnie finally says. "I've been working at it for quite some time now but when you got sick I thought I would speed up the process a bit."

I'm curious now but don't have to wait long. My older brother pulls out an orange kind of box from the hallway. Did he work on that thing? It doesn't really look that special.

The box is dropped on my bed. I'm helped in a sitting position so I can have a better look at it but it still puzzles me. What's it for? There's nothing on the sides and the top looks sealed. Donnie bends over and pushes a button which makes the lid slide away. Immediately a head pokes out. A creamy head with two pointed ears and whiskers. And suddenly my smile evens my brother's.

Ice-cream-kitty mews happily before licking my nose. I laugh softly and put let the droplets of ice-cream drop into my mouth. The cold dessert does wonders for my painful throat which makes me smile even more. I look back up to my brother who gives me a nod.

"Thanks, Donnie," I say, my voice croaking despite the soothing of the ice-cream. "It's amazing."

My older brother comes to sit next to me, carefully moving me a bit so I'm sitting against him. I love it how my brothers get physical just for my sake. I know they hate it themselves.

"I know how much you've grown attached to her and that you feel guilty she has to live in that freezer. I thought that if I build this, you could bring her wherever you want and, you know, cuddle with her and pet her. Just like a normal cat."

I nod and mindlessly start patting my cat on her cold head. The coldness actually feels nice against my skin. A bit burning but still nice.

"How'd you make it?" I ask Don. I'm getting tired again but I don't want to sleep yet. If Donnie keeps talking I might be able to stay awake for a bit longer.

"Oh, that was easy. I did…," he suddenly trails of and frowns a bit. I know he's simplifying his explanation so I can understand it as well. He's learned that the hard way a couple of years ago when Raph threw his newly made invention on the ground because he started to blabber on about it in some kind of sciency language. It took him another week to rebuild it and ever since he takes an extra two minutes to translate his words into English before saying anything out loud.

"So there're actually several compartments inside the box which I filled with some cooling agents. The mechanics in the box will keep them cool enough but you'll have to charge them once in a while. The batteries are pretty good though so I think you'll only have to do that every other day or so. Just for an hour or two. Still it works a lot better than the box you used with two frozen pizzas. It's more spacious for her as well."

If I wasn't feeling so awful I would probably smother him in one of the biggest hugs I can give. I settle for a simple thank you however while leaning a little closer to him. I give him one of my biggest smiles though to show him my excitement.

"No problem," Donnie replies. "I felt bad because you seemed a bit sulky lately. I thought your cat could help you a little with that."

Subconsciously I shake my head and look up into my brothers blood-shot eyes. It's almost a regular thing to see his face so sleep-deprived.

"I don't need Ice-cream-kitty to cheer me up, bro," I mumble. "I would've been happy enough if you would just leave your lab once in a while."

My older brother's eyes are wide with surprise. I sigh, making myself ready to explain what's all wrong within this family to the next person. Why doesn't anyone see this? I don't really want to ruin this moment but I know I need to. The sooner this family is fixed, the better. We can't have Sensei returning to a broken home right.

"You're always there, working on what-not while I actually want to do something fun with you. Some nights you even fall asleep in the barn or skip meals. And if you aren't sitting in that shack you're fighting with Casey or bothering April. I miss hanging out with you, Don. I really do."

I feel how Donnie shifts a bit closer to me, wrapping the arm that isn't on my chest around my shoulder. The soft, caring touches don't cheer me up this time though. I need my big bro to promise me that he won't spent the rest of his life as a hermit and that he cares enough about our family that he wants to do fun things with us.

"C'mon bro, I have been here. But if this stuff is really bothering you I'll come over more often alright? I've been working non-stop on that carrier so that's why I haven't been here with you much. The others have taken good care of you though so don't worry."

I shake my head and sigh. He really doesn't get it, does he?

"I don't care about the others or about the carrier. I could've waited for that thing easily. I don't want you to bring your health in danger just because you aren't sleeping enough. Just come out and have fun with us. And not having April isn't the end of the world either you know."

I feel the tiredness taking over as my head starts to droop. My words become a bit slurred but I think I got the message across just fine. I feel my body being lowered back into the bed and Donnie standing up.

"I'll leave Ice-cream-kitty here with you, okay bro? She can keep you company while I make you some soup."

I'm too tired to reply. Too tired to hear a brief conversation Donnie has with Leo and Raph. Too tired to hear how Donnie tells them that I'm still a bit delirious and prone to rambling caused by the fever.

**Another brother down! A lot of you would love some Mikey/Raph fluff so I think I'm going to do him last ;) Just so we all have something to look forward to!**

**Anyways read and review okay. It's part of the course. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I struggled big time on the nightmare I describe in this chapter 'cause I just can't be scary enough. So I looked up what fever dreams kinda look like online so please bear with me. If you're interested in any good nightmares you should check out Pimino's story, they always freak me out :p.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! They make me cheery and happy and yes those words are synonyms. **

_The same hallway like always. I've been here so many times and every time I get placed back at the beginning. The tall walls are painted black and the only thing I can see are the coloured doors standing out against the darkness. The colours change every now and then but are always blue, red, purple or orange. The hallway doesn't end, it seems like it's going on forever. No way of getting out but then to go through the coloured doors. _

_I know what happens when I open one, and still I don't. Something bad will come out, I can feel it, but if I don't go through one the darkness will creep closer to me till I fall. When I decide to turn one of the hundreds of doorknobs of the one of hundreds of doors, the colour turns orange. It makes me smile and slightly more at ease to see the familiar brightness greeting me. _

_I step through the doorway and feel nothing below my feet. I fall but don't shout. I don't want to wake it. I'm not sure what there is to be awoken because everything around me is a greyish mist. Still I want it to stay asleep. Silently in my head I call out for help. I thought I would be safe from falling if I would take one of the doors. I thought the hallway would make me fall. _

_Suddenly a floor materializes under me and I land with a hard thud that doesn't hurt as much as I expected it to. It's loud though. Loud enough to wake it up. I turn around and walk, not knowing were to go. I'm not running because that would be too noisy, so walking it is. Towards the thing or away from it, I don't know. _

"_Michelangelo"_

_I hear my name and smile slightly. It's Master Splinter calling me that. It must be because only he would ever call me by my full name. Unless my brothers are angry with me but they are resolving their problems. They promised me they would so they can't be mad now. _

_The mist grows thicker but it doesn't bother me. More mist means softer footsteps. Less sight always means less sound, it makes sense. But it isn't enough. _

_Sounds swirl around my head until there are four voices shouting. They repeat the same words over and over again but it doesn't bother me. At least, not until I recognize the voices. _

"_Nuisance" Donnie._

"_Liability" Leo._

"_Weak" Raph._

"_Disgrace" Master Splinter. _

_The words hurt. I don't know how else to say it than that they hurt so much. I start walking again but the voices follow. I sit down and curl up into myself, hands on my ears but the voices follow. Eventually I start running. Anything to get away from the agony that those words bring about in my mind and body. I can't take it. _

_But now he knows where I am. The fog gets clearer and thus my footsteps louder. The voices sound harsher too and I feel how hot water starts streaming down my face. But I'm not crying because I can't. That doesn't make sense. I just try to get away from the pain and from the thing. They keep following me though. _

_After what seems like years and minutes the pounding sounds in my ears travel down my arms and legs and I trip. The shouts ego through my entire body and I feel myself starting to shake. The thing comes closer and closer and when it comes into view, I see a light changing colour like the doors did in the hallway. It changes on the rhythm of the insults. _

"_Nuicance" Purple._

"_Liability" Blue._

"_Weak" Red._

"_Disgrace" Pitch black._

_When the light comes closer I feel how it consumes me. Not really me but still me. The pain becomes unbearable and I want to scream so badly. But I can't because I'll wake the thing up. Even though it's already awake I have to let it sleep. So I do the only thing logical. I start running again while my senses are slowly overpowered by hot fire burning. I can't see anymore. Just hear and feel pain. It's agony but I know I can't run away from it. I'll be doomed if I can. _

And then the light is gone. Nothing of what I've just seen is there anymore but the darkness. No pain and no shouting except for the faint echo's I can't get rid of that easily. I feel uncomfortably warm but nothing like the fire I experienced a few moments ago. I feel fine but on the other hand I don't really. That makes sense though because I just remember I'm sick after all. The only thing that bothers me is that I've no idea where I am.

"Mikey!"

I sluggishly turn around but can't find my balance and trip. This time there's no harsh ground though. Just the warm arms of a brother, who's lecturing me while I've no idea what I did wrong.

"What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night and when I left you alone you were still sleeping," Raph says, his voice largely droned out because of my headache. He's saying a lot more but I can't really hear any of it as the other words are still too vivid. He's helping me up and slowly moves me towards something I can't really focus my eyes on.

Only when I recognize the bedroom I've been in for almost a week now, I know I must have sleepwalked around the hallway. Only the word makes me shiver violently and has Raph hold me a little closer against him.

He puts me into Leo's bed, which is as good as my own lately, and covers me up with the tons of blankets lying around on the floor. Apparently I've been moving quite some when sleeping.

"Now why were you in the living room? If you needed something you could have asked, you know. You ain't strong enough to walk around yet. You haven't eaten in days Mike, you're shaking all over. That illness is making you too weak to move around."

Raph just keeps rambling while grabbing more stuff from the ground and putting them back to where they belong. He's too busy to notice my reaction. But when the first sob escapes my lips, I know there's no way back. It's hard to keep your emotions in check when being sick. Your head just acts so slow and is all muddled that by the time you think something's a bad idea, it's far too late.

But maybe it's good I get to talk to my big brother for a bit. He's always been there when I've been doubtful and all and I've really missed him over the last couple of months. I'm just not sure if I want to tell Raph everything that happened in the nightmare, because now I'm sure it has been one, as I'm scared he might agree with what his voice had said in my head.

"Hey, hey, you don't need to cry."

A cold hand finds my shoulder which makes me cry only harder. It was so incredibly cold in that dream.

The hand is quickly replaced by two arms who hold me strongly against a solid plastron. I've always liked Raph's hugs the most because he's never careful but always comforting. His strength makes me feel safe.

When my voice has returned enough I quietly sigh. It's a sign for Raph to let me go some but not all the way. I sit up a bit straighter so I can see my brother's eyes when I speak to him. My voice is hoarse and burns a bit because of the tears and all the coughing I've been doing lately.

"I had a nightmare," I say, still a bit fearful. "Something was chasing me and you were there and said mean stuff and the thing hurt."

The soft breathing of my red-banded brother calms be down, like a mother's heartbeat does for a child. I've always depended on rhythmic breaths of my family members to calm me down after a bad night. Often my nightmares would exist of my brothers or father dying on me and the breathing would help me to remember they are still here. This time I wasn't afraid of anyone's death but the comforting gesture still means that at least one older brother hasn't left me alone.

"You think I'm weak, Raph?" I whisper.

My older brother's face turns towards me and the surprise and warmth in his serpent green eyes kill all the doubt I felt inside and leave a small light twinkling in my eyes.

"Maybe you're not at your best now little brother, but we're going to fix you up, no problem."

It's all I need to hear. I lean deeper into my older brother and smile.

"Wait up for a sec, alright? Don told me to give you some medicine if you wake up. He says it might help you with the breathing issues you've been having."

He puts something into my mouth but I weakly push it off. I want to sleep. Can't he just cut me some slack for now? Apparently not as he pulls me up a bit and holds my hands down.

"Are you being a bratty kid, right now?" he grumbles but with humour lacing his tone. "You got to be kidding me."

I smile a bit too, despite the headaches I've been having, and keep wrestling with my brother. After a few minutes he gets his way because I'm getting too tired to fight back. I know Raph could've made me take the meds sooner but he played along for my sake. Those little banters between him and me is what I've really missed about having him around. Leo and Donnie are cool but they just don't know how to have some fun.

After Raph helps me settle down again I look up at him one more time before my eyes close.

"You aren't going to leave me, right?"

Without saying a word I feel my bed denting as a larger body comes to lie next to me on top of the blankets. Raph takes a sitting position against the headboard and leans my head against his plastron.

"No chance, baby brat. You're too unpredictable to leave out of my sight."

I close my eyes happily and let myself drift off to some much happier dreams. And although I didn't know then, but the reason why the hallway and the doors never came back again that night, is because my fever was dropping.

**And that's it! A Raphie chapter on order. I know I said I would do Raph last but I've planned something a bit different for April. We still need the whole issue going on the in the house resolved, right. At least thanks for reading and even more thanks if you're going to review for me. See ya all later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dear friends and readers, I'm terribly sorry for not updating my stories but there is a very good reason for that. When I was at school someone upset me terribly and I became aggressive. I punched him right in the face and unintentionally broke his nose. My parents were furious although the kind of sided with me when I told them why I did it. Still they took my computer out of my room for two weeks so that's the reason I couldn't update any of my stories. And the whole experience actually helped me some. Now I know how Raph feels when being enraged hehe. **

**However, because of a very sweet message of Poetique-Justyce I persuaded my parents into returning my beloved computer after only a week and three days. I want to thank her very much for that so here's the update you've been waiting for for so long ****.**

I've been feeling better by the day. I'm awake more and I even managed to eat a little this morning although I still feel a bit queasy at the scent of food. The inhalers Donnie's been forcing me to take help a great deal with the breathing and I don't have to take ibuprofen anymore as my fever is now manageable. The guys even got me some comic books on _Crognard the Barbarian, _sweet!

So guess what I'm doing now. The comics are in quite good state actually, I wonder where the guys got them from. They don't want to tell me though but that's fine with me. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Anyways, Grognard was just working on taking down that monster and then…

I look up from my comic and strain my ears. I'm sure I heard something and it didn't sound that good. Almost like someone… crying? Don told me very clearly I should stay in bed until the fever's gone but now I get this uneasy feeling too. I quickly make up my mind and get out of the bed, grabbing a blanket along which I drape over my shoulders.

I shuffle down the hallway and into the living room in which April currently curled up on the couch. I wince when a quiet sob comes from her and immediately move over to sit by her side.

"April?" I ask quietly. I wouldn't want to startle her. When she sees me sitting next to her she does a poor job of trying to hide her tears and cover up with a watery smile.

"Hey Mikey, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Her voice is hoarse and her face looks pained. I feel like hugging her and, well me being me, I actually do. She gratefully excepts it and wraps her arms around my shell. After a little while she pulls back again, showing me a real smile of thanks.

"Thanks," she mutters softly. "I don't know why your brothers complain about you being clingy. You're really good at comforting, you know."

I chuckle a little and give her a smile back. She places a hand on my forehead and I let her. It's been done so many times lately that's kind of a routine. After she realizes that I'm nowhere near burning up again she sighs softly and looks away.

"You like your comics?"

I stare at her with an open mouth. Only seconds ago I found my first ever human friend crying on her own in the living room and now she asks me about a subject I know she hates?

"No way you're gonna change topics, Ape. Why were you crying? And where are the others gone to?"

They should be here with her, shouldn't they? She stays quiet for some time but eventually answers anyways.

"They got into a fight again."

At first I feel nothing. My brothers and Casey fight more often than not that's nothing new so it didn't really surprise me. But then I start thinking about every single one of them promising me that they would work on it and feel angry. It's not like me to get angry fast but they had promised! I thought they were my friends, my family. Why would they break their promises? Why would they even fight to begin with?

"What happened?" I ask April. My voice is a little unsteady and soft and I see the quiet concern edged on April's face. She can be a bit of a mother hen sometimes. At least when one of us is upset.

"Raph got outside to blow of some steam. He'd been butting heads with everyone this morning so he needed to work it out a bit. Leo came after him to speak with him about it but got into some trouble with a bear wandering around by the clearing. He got a shallow bite on his ankle, but otherwise he's okay." The last bit she quickly adds when she sees I get nervous. Leo's already been hurt so bad, he doesn't need any other injuries to add to the list.

"Anyways, when Raph got back he went into a guilt-trip because he felt it was his fault Leo got hurt. Leo was just sulking because he thought he should've been able to fight the bear off without any issues even though he knows his leg isn't a hundred percent yet and on top of everything Donnie and Casey started shouting at each other again because Casey thought Donnie was being too hard on Raph!"

April's shouting at this point so I quickly lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down a bit. "Why would Donnie be too hard on Raph? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?"

April shook her head. "No he didn't but Donnie thought Raph shouldn't be running out of the house every time he gets annoyed. And sure he got a point but Raph was already pissed off to begin with and then he got upset with everything that happened with Leo so Casey thought it would be the perfect idea to start another shouting match."

The annoyance was easy to hear in the obvious sarcasm her voice is laced with and I start to feel really bad for April. She just got pulled into everything and there wasn't a thing she could do. I get that. It's the same way I feel when my brothers start fighting with each other. There's just no coming in between them when they do. And she's already been down after everything her mom went through and all. We shouldn't make her worry more.

"It's gonna be okay April, I promise," I whisper soothingly. _And I actually intent on keeping my promise too,_ I add silently inside my head. I try to get off the couch but April grabs my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks me, authority in her voice. Just because everyone here's older than me doesn't mean they can boss me around. I know they all feel like they should take care of me because I'm the youngest but come on! My brothers, okay but April's my friend after all.

"I'm going to get the guys. Where did they go anyways?"

I try not to sound too angry. I try not to sound too sick. Neither works very well.

"Oh no, you don't. You're ill Mikey, you're supposed to be resting. I can handle those boys, really."

I don't _really_ care though. This is between me and my brothers. They hurt me, broke their promises and I need to speak to them about that. Right now. April loosens her grip slightly, knowing I'm going out anyways but stands up to follow me outside. The air is cool against my skin and I notice how the winter has finally fully set in. The ground is covered in white snow and I'm kind of glad I thought of bringing my blanket with me.

Immediately I heard shouting coming from the barn. Donnie's and Casey's voices are clearly audible and I slightly wince and the harshness of their voices. How could those same guys have patted each other's shoulders just a few days ago?

April comes to walk in front of me, her hand never leaving my arm, so she can open up the barn door. Inside I can see Don's immediate anger. He's holding his bo-staff so tight his knuckles are white. He's glaring daggers towards the human boy in front of him who's staring back at him smugly. They both hear us come in and within seconds Donnie's beside me, pulling me away from April and totally forgetting Casey who's still watching him from behind.

"What are you thinking?! I told you to stay in bed, how hard is that?"

His voice is still venomous and sounds a lot meaner than what he probably means to do. I can hear his concern though and I'm grateful for that. He cares about his brothers; about me. Not that I would ever doubt that but sometimes they seem to get so fed up with each other that it frightens me. Just with those small moments of concern they show each other and me that we're a family and that we care.

"Donnie," I mutter softly. I feel my eyes are burning but I try to keep the tears at bay. "Why are you guys fighting? You made April cry. I thought you promised to work on it?"

My older brother's face softens slightly. His hand moves up to my forehead when he speaks into a gentle voice. "Come on Mike, you're being delusional again. It's okay, it's just because you're so sick and because you haven't eaten properly. We just need to get you back in bed alright?"

And just like that, the anger is back.

"I'm not delusional and I'm not sick anymore," I say a little loudly. "April's been crying and you don't seem to care at all. You promised D, I know you did because I was very uhm… lusional at that point too."

For a second Don's face splits into a grin. "Lusional?"

I'm not in the mood to smile though and simply shrug my shoulders, folding my arms in the process. "Opposite of delusional," I answer shortly.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder again and quickly find out it's April's.

"He's right Donnie, you guys promised. You all did. I've heard you saying it."

I can still hear the tears in her voice and judging on his reaction, Casey does too. He quickly comes over and wraps an arm around the girl's shoulders. She waves him of however and takes me by my arm again.

"Come on Mike, we'll come back when these two nutcases have come back to their senses."

I quietly follow her but not before taking a glance back. I can see the guilt and a bit of sadness etched on both of the guys faces. Donnie a tad more than Casey. Maybe they finally got it now. I just hope so.

**So an extra-long chapter to celebrate my computer turning back to life :D See you guys all later and sorry again. By the way, after this there's only one chapter left, very maybe two. Thanks for sticking with me for that long ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dudes the Christmas cheer got onto me! I'm all happy and merry and yay-ish these days and spent so much money on charity! (If people wanna help me with that, text to 3333. The message can be whatever you want and the 0.90 cents it costs will be given to the Red Cross to help victims of sexual assault in conflict areas). But because of this major Christmas-goodness I decided to write my last chapter on How to Chase Away the Cold sooner than planned. Not that you mind.**

**Please enjoy!**

April and I are hiding on her room upstairs for hours . The guys have called for dinner but neither of us is very hungry right now. I think Ape is as angry and fed up with this as I am and I'm glad for that. Finally someone gets what I mean!

"Hey Mikey?" April says. I look up from my comic and watch her curiously. Her voice sounds a little sad but I don't get why. We've had a lot of fun these last few hours. She's my best human friend after all, sorry for that Case, and I kinda forgot how much fun it is to hang out with her. Sometimes she even plays along when I get lost into one of my crazy fantasy-thingies. She's also a very good listener.

"I'm sorry for not being there anymore. I should've seen you struggling to keep the family together."

My jaw drops and for a moment I can almost hear Master Splinter saying something about catching flies with it. I quickly shake my head and sit up.

"What do ya mean? You've helped me all the time, you were a rock when Leo was in coma and Raph and Donnie tried to seclude themselves."

She slowly nods but refuses to look at me which scares me a little. She isn't really that sad, is she? I hate it when she is, it's been bad enough when her mother… Oooohhh.

"Is this about when your mom turned out to be some weird, crazy, Kraang monster?"

She nods and shows a bit of her eyes through the bangs covering the upper part of her face. They are filled with regret.

"C'mon Ape, it's only logical for you to feel bummed about that. I would too and I'm sure everyone here will understand."

A soft sigh escapes her lips and it's quiet for a little while. "It's not about me being depressed but about all of us brushing you off, even accusing you, when you just tried to help out. We yelled at you while you tried to protect us from her and never properly apologized. I want to be the first one to do that so, I'm sorry."

A smile grows on my lips and I silently grab one of April's shoulders. They're small and fragile under my hands but she's getting stronger. Ninja training does that to you.

"Apology accepted. I did a long time ago already. That's what family's for."

I wink which makes her smile up at me. "You're crazy you know that?"

I laugh when trying to pull a convincing pout which makes April laugh in return.

"Yeah, you're just crazily sweet. I can't stand it when the guys treat you like you're not."

The bitter feeling returns in the room and I can see the regret on April's face. This isn't the time to talk about this. We're both hurt by what my brothers and Casey did but I think for April it is worse. I'm kinda used to the rough treatment. I know my brothers are there for me when I need it but that they'll never understand me. It's how it is though.

A soft knock on the door. "April? Mikey?"

It's Raph and he sounds surprisingly soft and gentle. Does he know about our fall-out in the barn? Probably he does, especially since neither of us has gone downstairs after.

"Can ya come out? We want ta show you somethin' in tha livin' room."

April looks at me, giving me the choice of what to do. I give her a nod and a small smile and stand up. There's no need to keep moping inside this room when you can also patch things up with your family and best friend.

I open up the door and stare into Raph's serpent green eyes. He smiles when he sees my face and for once he doesn't try to cover it up. I can see the relief on his features and feel like hugging him, but that would probably ruin the message me and April try to send across. He gives us both a nod after which we follow him down quietly.

Just before we turn around the corner and step into the living room the rest of the guys jump half on top of us shouting: "Merry Christmas!"

My eyes widen when I stare around the room. There is a Christmas tree in one corner, beautifully decorated with slightly dusty garments and ornaments. There is wreath hanging above the television and a mistletoe in the middle of the room. Garlands are hanging around the windows and through them I can see the outside lightened up with Christmas lights. The room's lights are off and the soft glow of the tree's lights combined with the candles standing everywhere give the place a homey feeling.

Leo, Donnie and Casey are wearing Santa hats and within a matter of seconds both me and April are wearing one as well. I turn around and snort at Raph, crossing my arms. He glares at me, then pleads at me and eventually he stomps off, grabs a hat lying on the sofa and puts it on while grumbling. I snicker and turn towards the rest of my family. They did this all for me. Just to cheer me up. And what happening can bring people better together than Christmas?

"Thanks, you guys," I whisper.

Leo and Donnie come over to give me a hug while Raph playfully rubs my head. "Sure thing knucklehead. Someone had to place a wicked grin on your face again. Doesn't look right when it isn't there."

Leo gives him an elbow in his stomach before looking back at me. "What Raph means to say is, we're sorry. When Donnie told us what happened between you, well it got us thinking. About everything you told us and about what we did and said to each other. I'm sorry I, we, brushed you off again but you know what? We heard you loud and clear now, little brother."

He squeezes my shoulder firmly but gentle and I nod my head at him. No I think back, the other promises didn't sound as much as promises. This one does. It's sincere and true and makes me forget all the anger I had against them. They didn't do it on purpose. They just needed a wake-up call.

"And next time," Donnie adds while looking at me seriously. "We will listen. Remind us of this if you need to but never, ever try to stuff it away okay? And try not to yell next time, it sounded awful to hear that from you."

"Sorry Donnie," I mumble while hugging him another time to show him that I'm also feeling bad about what happened.

While he pulls away I look around the room for the calendar. I was sure it was… yup the twenty-third of November. Christmas is still a month away.

"Yeah the guys said this was your favourite holiday," Casey suddenly says, following my gaze. "I thought it was ridiculous to celebrate this early but I guess you can never have enough Christmas in a year. And having a mistletoe around for so long also ain't bad." He adds with a smirk while looking at April.

We all laugh, even Donnie, and I know that they'll try. In the end we _are_ a family and that means we take care of one another, we all proved that these last few weeks. The good and the bad times, as they say.

While being pulled away I slightly wonder how, for the first time in forever, even while having an immense fever, I haven't felt so warm as I feel now. And when I see the disastrous food they prepared, consisting of a very burned turkey and vegetables of which I can't even see what they originally where supposed to be, I laugh and decide I wouldn't change these guys for anything.

**So yeah as I said, the Christmas-feels got to me. I hope everyone's got them too now and has a very good holiday so far! Have fun and give your family an extra hug just because you can ;)**


End file.
